RockStar
by TodayistheDay
Summary: Un gira, un concierto, un favor para un amigo... en fin. Supongo que valió la pena. Después de todo, nos conocimos.
1. All I need

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><span>RockStar<span>

El micro se dirigía a New York. La gira mundial, sin dudas era agotadora... pero, ese era el precio a pagar por ser la Boy Band del momento. Todo el mundo los conocía. A pesar de que sólo habían salido hace dos años, la fama que había alcanzado era increíble. Las luces, los gritos de los fans, ir de aquí para allá, las entrevistas, los paparazzi... era una vida demasiado estresante.

Pov's Deidara

-Hipócritas.-Dije mientras cambiaba de canal al ver a la banda más famosa del momento. Seguramente hace tres años, caminaban normalmente por la calle... tenían una vida normal... amigos normales... y ahora, sólo porque un par de adolescentes alzadas los seguían, se creían el centro del Universo.

Nunca, pero NUNCA, podría estar con uno de ellos.

Volví a cambiar de canal, quizás un poco de noticias despejarían mi mente.

Genial. Ahí están de nuevo. La chica de las noticias estaba hablando sobre la nueva gira que estaban haciendo. Habían ganado miles y miles de dólares en ese tour, vendrían a New York, bla bla bla.

¿No tiene otras cosas más interesantes para contar? No es que los odiara, pero preferiría que murieran.

¡Joder! ¡Ni siquiera me gustaban y ya me sabía todos sus nombres! Maldita globalización.

Escuché que sonaba mi celular y fui rápidamente a atenderlo. Observé la pantalla y vi que era Hidan. ¡Gracias, Dios Goku! Podría distraerme.

-¡Rubia puta!

-¡Fanático religioso!

Si, no eramos los amigos más tiernos.

-¡Tengo que pedirte un jodido favor!

-¿Qué te mandaste ahora, Hidan?

-¡Nada, nada! Lo juro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Viste que la banda... eh... mierda, no me sale el nombre...

-¿Here and Now?

-¡Si! ¡Esa! ¿No me vas a decir que la escuchas? Yo sabía que eras una maldita travesti.

-No, idiota. Esta en el noticiero todo el tiempo. El mundo está pendiente de esos cinco estúpidos.

-Si, si. Claro. Como si fuera a creerte.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tienes que ver vos con Here and Now?

-Mi madre me obligó a acompañar Ayame al concierto... ¡Va a matarme si no lo hago!

Ayame era el hermano menor de Hidan. Tenía 10 años, pero tenía más carácter que su hermano.

-Suerte con eso.

-¡Espera! ¡Ven conmigo!

-Ni loco.

-¡Por Favor, rubia!

-No.

-¡Hice tantas cosas por vos!

-... no.

-¡Dale! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Barbie! ¡Yo pago la entrada!

-agh. Con una condición.

-Tsk, yo sabía que no eras tan buen amigo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o no, Idiota?

-¡Si, si! ¿Qué condición?

-Dejas de llamarme rubia, Barbie, travesti, etc.

-¡Ok! ¡Gracias rub... DEIDARA! Eres el mejor.

-Lo se, lo se.

-Tengo que irme. Hablamos después.

-¡Claro, Adiós!

Corté el teléfono. Siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Hidan quería. Que mas daba, era mi mejor amigo.

Pov's Sasori.

Hacía más de cuatro horas que estábamos en el micro rumbo a New York. Dentro de dos días, tendríamos que dar un recital allí. Era el anteúltimo de la gira "Ocean". Teníamos un éxito tremendo, pero estábamos agotados. Llevábamos meses yendo de aquí para allá. Pero valía la pena, habíamos ganado muchísimo dinero y aparte, nos gustaba hacer lo que hacíamos.

La banda se llamaba "Here and Now". Siempre creímos que había que disfrutar el aquí y el ahora, por eso el nombre. Here and Now está conformada por cuatro cantantes además de mí. Yo soy Sasori no Akasuna. Los otros cuatro son: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Kakuzu Yuri. Los cuatro cantábamos. Hacíamos rock tranquilo y no tan tranquilo... pero no Hardore, ni punk, ni metal... ni nada de eso. Para los que conocen, sería algo así como Nirvana, Theory of a Deadman, Muse, etc.

-Siento que mi trasero tiene la forma del asiento.-Dijo Naruto estirando las piernas.

-Falta poco para llegar, dobe.-Trató de consolarlo Sasuke

Luego de otra hora de tortura para Naruto por fin habíamos llegado a NY.

Bajamos del micro perseguidos por los fans. Aunque eran en su mayoría mujeres que no aprecian la música, si no el físico del cantante. Tontas. Firmamos algunos autógrafos, nos sacamos un par de fotos... en fin, le cambiamos la vida a algunas personas. Luego nos dirigimos al hotel a descansar. En dos días sería el recital.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! Estaba <strong>**algo**** inspirada, así que aquí tienen los consecuencias (? ¡Dejen sus comentarios, por favor! Se los agradecería mucho (:**


	2. Losing my Religion

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>Pov's Deidara<p>

Todavía no podía creer cómo estaba allí. ¡Joder! ¡Yo soy el hipster, el que no sigue modas! ¿Cómo había podido convencerme para que esté allí, viendo a la banda más famosa del momento? Esa maldita banda era la que le causaba orgasmos a las chicas con solo mirarlas. Eran solo moda. En un par de años, nadie se acordará de ellos. En un par de años, no volveré a escuchar sus malditos nombres.

Le dimos las entradas al hombre de seguridad que estaba en la puerta y entramos al estadio.

No se qué me molestaba más: Caminar toda la cancha hasta nuestros lugares, tener la primera fila, ver a toda la gente a nuestro alrededor o el hecho de que en unas horas estaríamos "disfrutando" de la "mejor" banda.

Pov's Sasori

Faltaba una hora para empezar el show. Casi todos los lugares estaban completos. Había muchísima gente en el estadio. Era el recital número 36° de la gira "Ocean", sin dudas estábamos cansados.

Nos vestimos y nos peinaron. Nos ofrecieron maquillaje, pero sólo Naruto aceptó.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Falta poco para terminar la gira! Ya se que están cansados, pero así es la vida del artista...-Trató de animarnos nuestro manager Pain.

-Piensen que hay muchas bandas que quedan en el camino y SUEÑAN con esto.-Añadió su novia, Konnan.

Salimos a prepararnos abajo del escenario y pasaron un video de apertura. Toda la gente estaba gritando, sacando fotos... Cuando el video terminó, nos dieron el aviso para que entremos. Unas plataformas comenzaron a subirnos y vimos a toda la gente. Eran miles y miles de personas gritando.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA, NEW YOOOOOOOOOOOORK! -Comenzó gritando Naruto. Era el más animado de los cinco.

Todos gritaron de nuevo.

-¡Es un placer venir a este hermoso país! ¡Gracias por recibirnos de esta forma!

Gritos y más gritos. Que irónico, habíamos dicho lo mismo en todos los países a los que fuimos.

-¡Este es el Tour "Ocean" y estamos presentando nuestro primer cd: "That's just begun"! ¡Comencemos!

La banda comenzó a tocar y oficialmente, el show había comenzado.

Cantamos 5 canciones seguidas, y luego la banda telonera hizo su aparición.

Pov's Deidara.

¡Por fin! ¡Fueron 5 canciones, de aproximadamente 3:30 cada una! Demasiada tortura para un día. La banda telonera hizo su aparición. Eran cuatro estúpidas que ni siquiera sabían hablar, no se les entendía nada.

El paraíso no duró mucho tiempo, porque a las dos canciones, Here and Now volvió a aparecer.

Genial. Otras cinco canciones de pura tortura.

Gracias al cielo, otra banda telonera apareció. No estaba mal, no era una banda mala... pero si los pisaba un camión a ellos y a su música, sinceramente no me importaría.

Último bloque de cinco canciones de Here and Now. Vamos, falta poco.

Pov's Sasori.

Son las últimas cinco canciones y después nos espera un descanso de dos días. Vamos, falta poco.

Terminamos de cantar y la gente pidió una más.

Perfecto. No pudimos negársela, y cantamos UNA más. La canción era lenta y romántica. Mientras estaba cantando, vi una rubia cabellera en la primera fila. Miraba distraída... era una hermosa chica de ojos azules. No pude evitar mirarla durante unos largos segundos.

Pov's Deidara

¿Ese pelirrojo estaba mirándome? Habiendo tanta gente, ¿Me tenía que ver? No, seguramente estaba mirando a otra persona. Tenía que saberlo, así que le sonreí. Y por desgracia, el correspondió la sonrisa. Me estaba mirando.

¡Que suerte que tengo! .ja.

Estaba claro, tendría que alejarme.

Pov's Sasori.

Estaba claro, tendría que acercarme.

Pov's Deidara

Antes de que terminara la canción, me fui al baño. No quería tener que estar haciendo la fila por horas. Le avisé a Hidan, para que me esperara. Esperé en el baño hasta que la canción terminara. Cuando abrí la puerta, Hidan y su hermano estaban esperándome con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Mi hermanito :) quiere :) que nos acompañes :) a pedirles un autógrafo :)-Dijo Hidan sonriendo por demás.

Esto era lo máximo.

-NO.

-¡Por favor!-Rogó el menor.

-No.

-¡Vamos, rubia!

-Dijiste que no ibas a llamarme así.

-¡Lo olvidé! ¡Lo siento! Si nos acompañas a pedirles un autógrafo, juro por Jehová, que nunca más te diré de esa forma!

Lo pensé por unos segundos. Que idiota, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Hidan no creía en Jehová, el era creyente de Jashin-sama.

Iba a negarme. No puede ser que siempre haga lo que Hidan dice. No podía ir a pedirles un autógrafo a esos imbéciles. Los odiaba. Pedir un autógrafo era sinónimo a que los admirabas. No iba a hacerlos sentir importantes.

-agh, bueno. Vamos.

Ahí va de nuevo. Años de moral desperdiciados en una amistad.

Hidan "convenció" (en realidad, sobornó) al seguridad y entramos a la zona de los camerinos. Va, "camerinos", eran los vestuarios de los jugadores de fútbol... únicamente que estaban mejorados.

Golpeamos la puerta y nos abrió uno de ellos. Tenía el cabello negro amarrado a una coleta baja y unas ojeras simplemente hot. No tenía remera. Seguramente estaban cambiándose. Al vernos se sorprendió, no esperaba ver a fans ahí.

-Hola...-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hidan y su hermano estaban paralizados, sonriendo de forma idiota. Sus cabezas estaban inclinadas hacia un costado. Parecían colegialas enamoradas. Al ver que no reaccionaban, tuve que hablar.

-Mi amigo y su hermano quieren los autógrafos de los bastardos que hay ahí adentro.

-¿Bastardos?

-Oh, lo siento. No tuve un buen día.-Dije retractándome de ese error con ironía. Si Hidan no conseguía esos autógrafos, iba a matarme lenta y dolorosamente.

-Eh, bueno... Agarró el papel y el fibrón de la mano de Hidan y en ese momento ambos despertaron y comenzaron a gritar eufóricamente. Se tiraron abrazar al moreno, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Te amamos Itachi! ¡En serio!

¿Itachi? Lindo nombre. Lindo nombre para un imbécil.

-¿Quieren pasar a pedirles ustedes mismos los autógrafos?-Dijo Itachi,"educadamente".

-¡Si! ¡Si!

-Vengan entonces.

-Yo me quedo aquí a esperarlos.-Dije rápidamente, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡No, tu vienes con nosotros! El trato era que vengas a acompañarnos a pedir el autógrafo. Tú entras con nosotros.

-Pero...

Antes de poder decir algo, me agarró del brazo y me obligó a entrar.

Ahí estaban todos los cantantes, incluyendo el pelirrojo. Dos de ellos estaban en bóxers, y los demás tenían un jean puesto.

Hidan y Ayame gritaron, mientras caían de espaldas. Por suerte pude agarrarlos, en una especie de movimiento ninja. Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque luego corrieron a abrazarlos.

Me quedé cerca de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared. El pelirrojo me estaba mirando.

-Disculpa, ¿Te debo algo?-Dije encarándolo.

-No, es solo que eres hermosa.

¿Hermosa? ¿HERMOSA? Adjetivo femenino, singular.

-¡Soy hombre, joder!

-Eh... ah. Entonces, eres hermoso.

Maldito pelirrojo.

-Gracias.-Dije secamente.

-¿No te gusta la banda?

-Sinceramente, no.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-Dijo un rubio de ojos azules, creo que su nombre era Naruto.

-Tuve que hacerle un favor a mi amigo.

-¿Qué te pareció el show?

-Lindo, supongo. No será como el de los Rolling Stones, pero supongo que es mejor que pisar mierda.

-Demasiado directo... -Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

¿Cuánto podía tardar Hidan y Ayame en pedir cinco autógrafos de mierda?

Miré a Hidan y él estaba tocándole los abdominales a un tal Kakuzu.

-¡WTF!

Él ni se dio cuenta.

-¿Quieren venir a comer con nosotros? -Preguntó Hidan sonriendo.

-No.-Contesté yo, metiéndome en la conversación. Tratando de evitar una guerra mundial.

-¡Claro, será un placer!-Dijo Itachi.

¿Era necesario que la vida sea tan injusta?

Estábamos en la camioneta de la banda, yendo a comer. Yo estaba del lado de la ventanilla. Junto a mi estaba Sasori, a su lado estaba Kakuzu y al lado de él Hidan. En los asientos de atrás estaba Sasuke, Naruto y Ayame.

En el asiento del copiloto no había nadie.

Hidan iba dándole las indicaciones al chófer. Pero en un momento me di cuenta de que no estábamos yendo a la casa de Hidan.

¡El desgraciado le estaba dando la dirección de mi casa!

-¡A mi casa no! ¡Hidan!

-Por favor, Dei... en mi casa está mi madre y mi padre. En la tuya... eh... bueno.

-Cállate. No digas más nada. Juro que me vas a pagar todo lo que estoy haciendo por vos.

-Perdón, DeiDei.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?-Preguntó Sasori.

-Deidara.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie en tu casa?-Dijo interesado.

¿Qué pregunta era esa?

-Vivo solo.

-No preguntes, Sasori. -intervino Hidan. Él sabía que me dolía hablar de eso.

Él ignoró lo que Hidan decía y siguió.

-¿Tus padres?

-¡Sasori!-Gritó Itachi.

-Mi madre murió hace años, mi padre está muerto para mi.

Casi nunca hablo de mis padres. Pero tuve un impulso a hacerlo. Él inspiraba confianza.

Tenía la misma cara de tristeza y soledad que yo.

Pov's Sasori.

Sentí pena. Aunque... Yo también pasé por lo mismo. ¿Yo mismo me doy pena?

Él sonrió irónicamente y siguió mirando por la ventanilla. Su perfecto rostro mostraba su mejor perfil. Sus ojos color cielo te atrapaban y no podías escapar fácilmente. Su cuerpo era sexy y sus movimientos elegantes. No tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía. Sensualidad y maldad combinadas en raciones justas. Era salvaje y explosivo, toda una obra de arte.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegamos a un departamento. La casa de aquel rubio.

Ahí comenzaríamos a conocernos. Ahí tendría que enamorarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo de "RockStar". Creo que escuchar RadioHead, hizo que me abriera un poco más (: ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Dejen sus Review (: ¡Enserio me ayudarían!  
>¡Pronto tendrán el tercer capítulo, lo prometo!<strong>

**¡Adiós, cuídense!**


	3. Little Things

**_¡Tercer capítulo de RockStar! Me sentí con la obligación de agregar un nuevo capítulo, por respeto a las personas que siguen la historia! Ahora si, los dejo tranquilos :)_**

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>Pov's normal<p>

Los ocho ingresaron a la casa de Deidara, quien no estaba del todo feliz por tenerlos allí y se lo hacía notar.

-¡Siéntanse como en su casa!-Gritó animado Hidan.

-No, es mi casa. No la de ellos.

-Bueno, Dei. Hay que ser educados.-Dijo cordialmente, sonriendo a los invitados.

-WFT ¿Justo vos decís eso? ¿Enserio?

-¿Que vamos a comer?

-¡Pizza!-Dijo Ayame emocionado.

-Yo voy a buscarla, quiero despejarme.-Se apuró a decir Deidara.

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Sasori.

-Yo voy con ustedes.-Dijo Itachi.

-No.

La mirada que Sasori le lanzó a Itachi era asesina. Él quería estar a solas con Deidara y comenzar su plan. El Uchiha no se metería en eso.

Itachi captó el mensaje. Al igual que todos los presentes, a excepción de Deidara.

Sasori agarró las llaves del auto y se dirigieron a la pizzería.

Pov's Deidara

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Intentando a toda costa no hacer contacto visual con el pelirrojo. Sabía que me estaba mirando, pero lo ignoraba. Luché para que mis mejillas no se pusieran rojas. Pero ¡Joder! Es sencillamente imposible no ponerse nervioso cuando un pelirrojo endemoniadamente sexy, de ojos miel que te desnudaban con una simple mirada, con esa sonrisa soberbia que derretía icebergs, con ese cuerpo que parecía tallado a mano por dioses griegos, te miraba de esa forma... ¡DEIDARA, BASTA!

No soy homosexual. He tenido una novia en cuarto grado... su nombre era... eh... ah... ¡Ino! No, esperen... esa era mi maestra. Bueno, No importa. La cuestión es que no me gusta Sasori.

-¿Pasa algo, Dei?

Se dio cuenta. Esperen ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza? ¿Dei?

-Nada que te interese.

-¿Seguro?

El me miró sonriendo de lado, ladeando la cabeza.

-No...Digo, ¡Si! ¡Seguro!

Nervios de mierda.

-Mjh, tenés algo que me atrae...-Dijo Sasori mirando al frente.

-...

Sabe que me mueve el piso y se está aprovechando de eso.

-No sé que es, pero algo me gusta de vos.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-A decir verdad,si. Si no quieres enamorarte, claro.-Me guiñó el ojo

-Eres un imbécil. Te crees el rey del mundo, solamente por ser lindo.

-Aunque sea piensas que soy lindo.

¿Yo había dicho eso? Merezco la muerte. Una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

-Y-yo n-no dije e-eso.

-Si lo hiciste.

-No.

-Si.

-NO.

-SI.

-No.

-Si, callate.

-Callame.

-Perfecto, vos lo pediste.

Justo en ese momento Él había terminado de estacionar el auto. Me agarró de las mejillas y me plantó un beso. Mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, los de él estaban cerrados. No reaccionaba, no podía. El beso duró unos segundos. Luego él lo cortó para respirar. Estaba rojo, sin dudas yo estaba rojo.

-Vamos a encargar las pizzas. Nos están esperando.

El maldito me sonreía divertido. Todavía podía sentir el calor y la presión de sus labios sobre los míos. Había sido genial. Había sido mi primer beso.

Él bajó del auto. Yo seguía en estado de shock. Se acercó al lado del acompañante, donde yo estaba, y se apoyó en la puerta. La ventana estaba baja y eso hacía que pudiera verme.

-¿Te ayudo?-Su mirada inquisidora encontraron mis ojos.

-No.

Abrí la puerta fuertemente, obligándolo a correrse rápido si no quería ser golpeado.

Entramos al local y ordenamos las pizzas. Teníamos que esperar 15 minutos, y luego nos dirigimos a casa. En el camino de regreso, no nos dirigimos la palabra. Pero esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía hablaba mucho más de lo que hubiera querido. De vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía.

Cuando llegamos, todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperándonos.

Comenzamos a comer, y Naruto tuvo la genial idea de jugar un juego:

-¡Juguemos a verdad, consecuencia, puntaje, salvataje, ultima opción!

-¿Cómo se juega?- preguntó Hidan. A Su hermano menor ya lo habían llevado a la casa.

-Es así, supongamos que sos el primero. Es tu turno y tienes que elegir uno:Verdad (Cada uno de los participantes te pregunta algo y tenes que responder "Si"o "No", unicamente diciendo la verdad), consecuencia (Entre todos los participantes elijen una prenda para hacer, un reto), puntaje (Te dicen el nombre de cinco personas y las tenes que puntuar de físico y de personalidad, serían dos puntajes para cada persona que te dicen), salvataje (Te dicen una situación, por ejemplo:Se están ahogando cinco personas, ¿A quién lo llevas en tu barco? ¿a quien le das la canoa? ¿a quien el salvavidas? y hay dos que mueren. Sería quienes son los más importantes de mayor a menor) o última opción (te nombran cinco personas y vos tenés que decir con cuál de ellas hablarías si estuvieras en una habitación a oscuras, a quien le darías un pico, a quien le darías un beso, a quien te tranzarías y a quien le das. Vendría a ser un puntuar del más feo al más lindo).

-¡Dale, juguemos!-Dijo emocionado Hidan.

-¿Quién empieza?

-Yo-Dijo Itachi.

Él eligió Puntaje. Le nombraron a cinco personas y él contestó. Una de esas personas fui yo. Me dio de puntaje 9,5 de físico y 7 de personalidad.  
>Después siguieron los demás, hasta llegar mi turno.<p>

-Eh... elijo verdad.

No podía ser tan malo. No me conocían, podría mentirles.

Algunas preguntas fueron estúpidas... ¿Qué signo eres? ¿Eres rubio natural o teñido? ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida? y cosas como esas. Pero el maldito de Sasori preguntó:

-¿Cómo haces para verte tan hermoso?

Por un segundo agradecí que no me dijera nada sobre el beso... pero, no podía preguntar eso. Su tono era tranquilo, impasible.

Sonreí y mire al suelo.

-Es genético.-Dije.

-Si. Se parece a su madre. -Añadió Hidan riendo.

Todos se rieron. Sasori sólo me miró y me sonrió seductoramente.

Llegó el turno de Sasori.

-Verdad.-Eligió.

Sus compañeros le preguntaron algunas cosas sobre las que nosotros no teníamos ideas. Hidan le preguntó algo de la banda. Ahora yo tenía que preguntarle. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Hice una pregunta sin importancia:¿Cuál es tu banda preferida? Él contestó Metallica.  
>El último en preguntarle era Itachi:<p>

-¿Te gusta Deidara?

¿QUÉ HABÍA SIDO ESA PREGUNTA? ITACHI HIJO DE PU**.

-No me gusta...

¡GRACIAS DIOS! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

-...me encanta.-Añadió.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Sentí que me iba explotar las mejillas. ¿Era necesario que sea tan directo?

El juego dio una segunda vuelta. Pasó Itachi, Hidan y después vino Sasori, porque él eligió ir en esa ubicación.

-Consecuencia.-Dijo seguro de si mismo.

Me levanté para ir al baño y tardé unos cinco minutos. Qué idiota, me hubiera quedado.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya elegimos la consecuencia!

-¿Qué es?-Dijo Sasori.

-Tenés que comerle la boca a Deidara.

-¿QUÉ?

-Mjh, bueno.

-¿"BUENO" QUÉ? NO TIENE NADA DE BUENO. NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE, PENDEJO.

-Es la consecuencia, Deidara.-Dijo Hidan.-Si no te dejas, te atamos a la cama y te encerramos con Sasori. ¿Qué elijes?

¿Ser violado o dar un beso? Era fácil la respuesta.

Aparte, yo no iba a besarlo. Él me iba a besar a mi, por lo tanto yo era completamente inocente.

-Agh, los odio. Dale, apurate. No tengo todo el día.

Me senté en el sillón cruzado de brazos, haciendo pucherito. Sasori se acercó sonriendo.

Colocó sus manos sosteniendo mis mejillas, tal y como lo había echo en el auto. Se agachó para llegar a la altura de mi boca y me besó. Esta vez no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Los demás silbaron... De a poco fui aflojando el cruce de mis brazos y los coloqué al costado de mi cuerpo. Ese fue el momento en que comencé a corresponderle. Me recosté apoyándome en el respaldo del sillón y él se acercó más. Me acorraló en el sillón, colocando sus rodillas al lado de mis piernas, sobre el sillón. No se sentó en mi regazo, pero me acercó atrayéndome por la nuca. Cortamos para respirar y Hidan dijo:

-¡Era sólo un beso, no que le hagas hijos! -Rió.

Él limpió la saliva que había quedado alrededor de mi boca y de la de él. Antes de levantarse, volvió a darme un beso. Pero más corto y rápido.

Hice como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aún tenía esa sensación placentera en mi estómago.

Seguimos jugando, era la última ronda. Cuando tocó mi turno dije:

-Última opción.

Ayame me nombró a todos los miembros de la banda. Tenía que ordenarlos del más feo al más lindo.

-Hablo con Kakuzu, pico con Naruto, chape con Sasuke, tranza con Itachi y la última con Sasori.

Lo dije rápido y claro. No lo iba a volver a repetir. Era lo que realmente sentía.

-Eaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Creo que hemos formado una parejita... -Dijo Naruto silbando.

Sasori sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas. Al contrario de mi, que estaba como un tomate. Literalmente como un tomate.

Cómo era el último, ya no íbamos a seguir jugando.

-Idiotas. Voy a afuera a despejarme, necesito tomar aire.

Salí al balcón y apoyé mis codos en la barandilla. De ahí tenía la vista de toda la ciudad, era un paisaje hermoso. Revisé en mi teléfono y eran las 00:17. Ya era 12 de Julio...

Miré al cielo y dije:

-Otro año más, mamá.. te extraño...

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo. Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

Escuché que alguien estaba atrás mío y volví a la realidad.

Pov's Sasori.

Ahí estaba, mirando a la nada. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Las luces de la ciudad alumbraban su rostro, dándole una belleza extra. Sus ojos tenían un brillo particular... Sus hermosos cabellos hacían lo que el viento le decía.

¿Así que otro aniversario, eh? Puedo entender lo que se siente, puedo saber qué pasa por su mente en este instante.

-Deidara...

Él volteó para mirarme.

-Me encanta la vista que hay desde aquí. Ver todo tan pequeño... tan vulnerable... me hace sentir grande, impotente. Siempre veo todo desde lo alto, en todo sentido... toda mi vida fue así. Pero hay momentos en mi vida que estoy más abajo que el infierno, momentos como este en los que me pregunto qué mierda se suponen que tengo que hacer con mi vida... o conmigo mismo.

Sonrió irónicamente.

-Siempre vamos a ser inferiores a todo lo que nos rodea, porque dependemos de eso. Por más de que estés en la cima del mundo, las nubes estarán más altas. No quiere decir que esté mal, es solo que no estamos preparados para ser más. Es la ley de la vida... nacemos para sufrir, llorar, reír, disfrutar, sonreír, amar, morir. La pérdida de alguien importante es inevitable, pero puede superarse.

-No puedo superar la soledad.

-Entonces tienes que dejar de estar solo. Hay otras formas de sentirse acompañado... un amigo, un hobby, no lo sé. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía un año. No los culpo, quizás no podían quererme. Pero encontré gente a lo largo de mi vida que me demostró que luchar no es fácil, pero lo que se gana vale la pena. Tenes que detenerte para avanzar.

-... gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el consejo, por entenderme.

-¿No vas a ponerte a llorar, no? -Dije burlonamente.

Él rió mirando al suelo, negando un poco. Su sonrisa era perfecta...

Una vez alguien me dijo que para enamorar a alguien tenía que hacerlo sonreír... pero cuando hago sonreír a Deidara, me enamoro más yo.

No pude resistir la tentación de abrazarlo por la cintura. Eso hice. Esperaba que me empujara o que me dijera algo, pero él pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Me gustas, Sasori.

¿Esperen, había dicho que yo le gustaba? Supongo que su lado tierno es también sincero...

Soltamos el abrazo y lo besé. Era mi oportunidad... Tomé su barbilla con una mano y la otra la puse en su cintura. Después junté mis labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Era diferente a todos los otros besos que había dado antes. Él me correspondía ... Sus labios encajaban con los míos perfectamente. Él estaba echo a medida para mí.

Éramos como el día y la noche, el agua y el aceite, el blanco y el negro...

Una vez alguien dijo que los opuestos se atraen. Cuánta verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer capítulo:Listo.<strong>

**¡ No se si dejarlo acá o continuarlo!No quiero arruinarlo... ¡Gracias por leer!  
>Me gustaría que me den su opinión para saber qué piensan (: Los quiero (:<strong>


	4. You & I

*Modo de texto: Relato normal ; *Pensamientos* ; -Conversaciones ; Frases de canciones acordes al momento. •Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Pov's Deidara<p>

Sus labios se sentían cálidos y reales. No pude resistir la tentación de apegarme más a él y buscar más contacto. Abrí tímidamente mis labios y dejé que su lengua ingresara en mi cavidad bucal. Al tocar la mía sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Sentí esa extraña sensación en el estómago... la misma que siento cuando termino alguna obra de arte. Pero esta vez era diferente, era más fuerte. Tuvimos que separarnos para respirar. Maldita necesidad de oxígeno.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sonreí mirando al suelo. -

¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? ¿O solamente es que hoy es tu día de suerte?-Le digo inquisidoramente.

-Mjh...-Besó mi cuello tiernamente- Es un conjunto de ambas... Fue la suerte la que me dejó verte en el recital... -

Yo no creo en la suerte, ni en las coincidencias... confío en el destino. -

Y...¿Cuál crees que será nuestro destino?-Me volvió a mirar a los ojos, sin separarse.

-No lo sé. El que queramos. ¿Cuál quieres que sea nuestro destino?

-Tu & yo, juntos, siendo novios.

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-¿No fue muy cortés, no? Entonces te lo preguntaré. Deidara, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-No nos conocemos tanto como para ser novios.

-Mjh... -Me abrazó, apoyando su frente en la curvatura de mi hombro y mi cuello.- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Soy Sasori no Akasuna, tengo 19 años, mi color preferido es el rojo y mi comida preferida es la pizza. Listo, ya podemos estar juntos.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Idiota...-Dije sonriéndole. Correspondí el beso y pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-¿Esto sería un si o un no?

En ese momento Hidan aparece.

-Disculpen, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Al vernos tan juntos, abrazados y sonriendo... se le escapó una risita.

-Tsk, si, Hidan. -Dije enojado.

-Qué fácil que sos, rubia JAJAJAJA

Me sonrojé por el comentario. En cierto punto tenía razón... no hacía más de un par de horas que lo conocía.

-No le hables así a mi novia. ¿Me entendiste?-Dijo Sasori poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Eh eh, tranquilo rojito... es toda tuya. -Levantó las manos con gesto de inocencia.-Hacen linda pareja... (:

Al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan malo acompañar a Hidan al recital...

_SasoDei_

* * *

><p><strong>Soy malísima escribiendo cosas tiernas... lo sé. Pero creo que se los debía... ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Saso Dei forever <strong>


End file.
